Red or White?
by BigG1999
Summary: PWP? Smut. Two people meet at the bar, and a night of fun follows. One-Shot


NOTE: No, I am not back. This is just a little one shot for you guys I wrote on my phone. Please wish me luck in getting a computer to work on. I hope to see you guys soon. I love you.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I smile at the cute blonde that just walked in.<p>

"Hi. A beer please," She asks with a polite smile, showing off dimples.

"Hmm... I think wine would be better. Red or white? On me of course," I say with my own smile.

She looks at me, her eyes travel down my body, well what she can see, which is just to my boobs. I chuckle, she is not very secretive about it.

"White please," She finally says, looking back up with beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow," I whisper.

"Huh?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." She heard me... Shit! She's looking at you! Say something!

"It... I guess that it's... You got really pretty eyes," I finally get out.

She giggles. Not the mean way, like most do, and not the annoying way either. It sounds like she has found something funny.

"You're cute," She says with a smirk.

"Not as cute as you," I chuckle.

"Torres! You got other customers!" Joe yells at me.

I look at my blonde, giving her an apologetic smile I got and take care of some of my other customers, but keeping my eye on the blue eyed blonde.

"Here you go," I smile as I set down a glass of white wine in front of her.

"Thanks," She smiles at me.

"Hey my shift gets over in a few... Do you wanna?" I raise an eyebrow to her.

"Your place or mine?" She asks without even blinking.

"Mine's across the closer," I chuckle.

"Whatever works for you," She licks her lips, I'm 100% sure it was just to turn me on, which it did.

I just shake my head and walk away, clocking out.

"Have fun Cal," Joe chuckles as he sees my rush.

"Oh I will," I grin.

"Come back some time please. I can use all the help I can get," He sighs.

"Two kids will do that Joe. Enjoy it while you can," I smile at my friend.

"Enjoy no kids while you can. Sex is basicly gone..." He mumbles.

"Tmi Joe," I roll my eyes, walking out to the blue eyed women.

"I was wondering if you forgot about me," She said with a dimpled smile as she saw me.

"How could I do that?" I ask, taking her tiny hand in mine.

"Maybe you found another blonde with blue eyes," She teases, letting me pull her out of the bar.

"I did. It didn't work out very well... You see, there's this girl, named after a battleship, that has my heart already. I'm getting kinda old to pick up girls at the bar anyways," I tease right back, pulling her into my apartment building.

"So where is this girl that has your heart?" She asks, playing dumb.

"No idea," I play along, pushing the button for the elevator.

"Don't you think she might get mad at you for picking me up at the bar?" She asks, sounding concerned as we step into the elevator.

"Nah. She won't mind," I chuckle, pulling her off the elevator.

"If I was her, I'd make sure I kept you close. Sexy girl like you could get into a lot of trouble," She smiles, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Sexy huh?" I ask with a smirk, unlocking the door.

"Breathtaking," She reasures.

"Nothing compared to you," I smile, pinning her against the closed door.\

"Liar," She mumbles with blush in her cheeks.

"You look so good," I husk in her ear.

"I... You too," She stuttered.

I smirk, she's putty in my hands.

"Do you want me to take you here? Right up against the door?" I ask, dipping my head so my breath hits her neck.

I wait for an answer, but it doesn't come.

"I asked you a question," I growl, taking a bite of the flesh near her shoulder.

"Y-yeah," She stutters.

"Tell me what you want..." I husk, running my hand over her clothed breasts.

"Fuck me," She growls, her whole body arching to my touch.

"Yes ma'am," I whisper, taking her earlobe in between my teeth.

I gently move my hand down to her jeans, not wasting any time I undo the button and zipper.

"Yes," She groans, her hips arching out to me.

"Eager are we?" I tease, while I slip a hand into her panties.

"God yes," She moans.

I chuckle, gently running a single finger through her folds.

"Please more," She whimpers.

I gently push two fingers inside of her, earning a moan from her pink lips.

I ease out of her, then slowly back in. Slowly, teasing her.

"Faster. Please," She whispers.

"Faster huh? So you want me to fuck you here? Do you want it to be fast so everyone can hear the sounds you make? Do you want everyone to know that I made you scream? Does that excite you?" I ask, roughly biting her neck.

"Yes," She whispers, rolling her hips, despite for release.

"Are you my little slut?" I whisper, I can see the goose bumps spread on her neck.

I look into her eyes, dark blue with lust and sparkling with sometime else. That look sends waves down to my center.

"Fuck me like a little slut," She says, never breaking eye contact.

That's all I need. I add another finger, feeling her tiny pussy gripping my fingers I wiggle them. I get a loud moan for that, then I get down a rhythm, fast and hard. Deep inside of her, as deep as I can go.

"Yes. God yes. Fuck," She whispers as I bring her closer and closer.

My fingers are trapped inside of her as her whole body spasms, I wrap my other arm around her waist to keep her upright. She looks up at me, her blue eyes shining.

"Hi," She whispers.

"Hey," I chuckle.

"That was... Wow," She giggles.

"See. I told you," I tease.

"I love you," She whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper, gently kissing her pink lips.

She giggles, pulling away.

"What's so funny?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't kiss. That was amazing and we didn't even kiss," She smiles.

"We don't need to kiss to be awesome," I chuckle.

"Awesome?"

"Slut?"

"Shut up!" She giggles, gently pushing me away.

"Nah," I tease, moving my fingers, which are still inside of her.

"Shit," She mumbles.

"You were saying?" I ask with a smirk.

"Fuck you Calliope," She says with a smirk of her own.

"Oh you will be doing a whole lot of that, won't you?" I ask with a knowing smirk.

"Sure," She reply's.

Before I even know what has happened she has me pinned to the wall and her hand down my pants, gently teasing my outer lips.

"God I love you," I chuckle.

"I love you too." She smiles, kissing me gently before going back to fucking me.


End file.
